Touched By An Angel
by Phoneixmoonwolf
Summary: When Beast Boy left ran off with terra,and left her to die,Raven went through a change,2 months later she's awake and so is her inner demon,and when that causes trouble 2 angels have to stop the wickedly evil demon,that was described by the Arc,but when they actualy meet her,they find she's a little more than they expected and are willing to fight for her love.RaeXOc
1. Chapter 1:The Awakening

**Hello,My new bestie!**

**This is my ****FIRST EVER****!fanfic!Plz review,criticism wanted...not to much though:)**

**My friend (TheDarkMistressBellatrix she writes Harry Potter fics, please read if you're a Potterhead) forced me to upload this and reminded me just now,to tell you guys that I Don't own teen titans but I do own my oc's which you will see in the close yet distant future!(OHHHH, the prologue will be uploaded tomorrow,and will be a short story,that will be told in another story.)btdubbs I can't spell,and I wrote this before hand..so I'm sorry!:)!oh ha forgot,I have spell check!)  
**

**Also,they know each others secret identies..well Cyborgs,Beast Boys and Starfires anyway.**

**Robin=Richard"Dick"Grayson**

**Raven=Rachel Roth**

**Starfire=Koriand'r or Kori Anders**

**Cyborg=Victor Stone**

**Beast Boy=Garfield Logan**

**Terra=Tara Markov**

* * *

chapter 1: The Awakening

In Ravens mind..

"HE WANTED TO LET US DIE!RACHEL!"Rage said "Yet i still love him" I said dully "Why?" Happy asked sadly,"We don't know,and love..is.."Inteligence started to say,as she looked to love"Broken"."I THINK WE SHOULD MAKE HIM PAY!"rage said "NO!"I screamed,they all looked at me,like i was insane"Rachel,we've been stuck here for 2 months,grieving this bastard,let's get out in the world and show them what we really are!"Brave said."I think a vote would be the wisest choice,All for raise your hand,and go stand over there"She pointed to the right,"all against,over there."she said pointing to the left.

Rage,Brave,Timid,Happy,Slob and wisdom,stood to the right,whilst Rachel went to the left and Intelligence and Love(or whatever's left of her) stayed in the middle,"WAIT!I Intelligence refuse to vote,until i predict the more logical result!" Intelligence said pushing her glasses more onto her face whilst love sighed,"Love's vote also classifies as mine..."Inteligence added..

4 hours later...

"We side with the others..."Rachel looked at her shocked,"but-""This is for the best Rachel,We will be Faster,better Stronger!We will MAKE him pay,Make BOTH of them pay!"Rage said with her four red eyes glowing.

With the Titans..

Robins pov...

It's been 2 months since she went in to the coma,And we're starting to think she never will,Luckily there hasn't been any serious crimes lately,and if there are, we brought in Jinx and Kid Flash."Boyfriend Robin?""Year Kor"I said looking at her,she was dressed in a Hot pink Hollister Jumper,white mini skirt and those slipper sock long Red hair was wet and curly,telling me she's been in a hurry"It's time to go check on Friend Raven"I pull up the sleeve of my long sleeve shirt,1 o'clock on the dot "oh yeah,i guess it is"i say sadly,i hate going to see her like that,we all was the closest thing me and Vic had to a sister,and was Kori's BEST friend in the universe."Come on"i say,as we start our way down the hall to the was a small tremor"Kor,did you feel tha-"i start,before I'm stopped by another tremor forcing us to the ground and breaking the windows"ROB,KOR!YOU GUY'S ALRIGHT!?"Victor shouted at whilst running towards us,"Yes,Friend Victor we are the O of the K.."Kori said fixing her skirt"Vic,Where are those coming from!?"I asked "Hold on a sec"He said,before his face was stricken with fear and shock"..The infirmary"One thing came to all our minds"Raven".

We ran/flew there as fast as we could,but when we got there,She was gone,The room was shaken up..allot,like an atomic bomb had gone off in there.I open my mouth to say something,but before I have a chance a flash of white light shines and the sun eclipses,the light dims and but the light is in the form of a raven,as i look closer i see the silhoette of what I belive to be Bird Started to fly towards the tower,but before she did,she screeched and the light disappeared leaving a lifeless shell on the beach.

Raven's pov...

"RAVEN,RAVEN,FRIEND RAVEn!"I could hear,people..my friends..I COULD HEAR MY FRIENDS!and they were creaming my name,i looked up to see Richard,Kori and Victor coming towards me..and then all i saw was black.

* * *

**Soo what did you think of the first chapter?**

**Did you like it,hate it,want to marry it?Please review and tell me what you think,light criticism wanted again this IS my first fanfic:)**

**Thanks for reading,plz review and tell your friends!**

**I am Phoenix!**

**Phoneix is out PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Mall

**Hey,Hi hell,Hello dear reader:)**

**I got my first 3 reviews on Chapter 1,So i'd like to thank you,if you did!**

**Also,i forgot to reread chapter 1,and there were SO MANY mistakes!Sorry..**

**But here is chapter 2,Also i might start a RaeRedx and a RobStar later on in the day,so you might see those.**

**And i also need your help,i'm in the process of writing a Next gen,but you won't see that till this is finished,But i do need some names.**

**If you have any idea's PM me,KK?**

* * *

Chapter 2:The Mall

_"I can hear them talking".._

"Are You sure this is friend Raven?"Starfire asked,looking down at the unconscious floating form infront of her,Her Long now black hair flowing around her,like she was in a pool of water,her Skin was now a light ivory,and her lips were now a deep scarlett"Yeah Kor,Same DNA,Same presence of unbelivable power,even the weird feeling that your gonna be thrown out a window.."Cyborg said back to the Green eyed Girl."what do think of this,Rob?""I dunno Vic,I see the evidence,feel the power,but how?"Robin said leaning against the wall.

"Well,Richard it's a long story,but in short,I broke my charkra,which held the rest of my power,including my demon side,which some how woke up the rest of my human DNA,Which also broke the spell that seperated my emotions..""FRIEND RAVEN!"Kori screamed giving the empath a bone crushing hug"Rachel,Kori..You can call me Rachel.."The princess smiled t her best friend"Rachel huh,I always thought you looked like more of a Stacy.."Robin said stitting on the edge of the bed,"Well you look like more of a dick than a Richard to me...Oh wait you are a dick"Rachel said giving him a cheeky smile"Your names Dick?"Victor said,whilst trying to keep a staright face"No,it's Richard,But everyone know's me as Dick..Dick Grayson"He said taking of his mask,revaling his bright Blue eyes,Rachel smiled,Victor was stricken with shock and Kori..Well..Fangirled.."OHHHHHHHHH MY X'HAL!I KORIAND'R AM DOING THE GOING OUT WITH DIICCCKKK GRRAAYYSOON!

This went on for a little while..so time skip!2 hours..

Rachel's pov..

I decied to take a shower,'cause ya know 2 months in a coma,surronded by a black bubble,so i couldn't be touched does leave you smelling PRETTY bad.I walk in to my room,grab a towel and walk in to my on suite bathroom,I stroke the black marble of the counter tops,and start to strip.I step in to the shower and turn on the hot water...it's cold..i turn it up more..still cold..i turn it up to the highest setting and it's just about warm,i start to wash myself with my lavender body wash and then i wash this mop of hair cascading down my back.I get out the shower and wrap the fluffy white towel around myself,i walk back into my room and pulled out ome underwear..which were EXTREAMELY tight!I go over to my mirror and see that my figure has changed ALLOT,my legs were a little bit longer,my boob's and but were bigger and i was more curvy,but i didn't really care,what i did care about was the black feathers falling from my back..i pull my around my neck and see that i've started to sprout wings.."Shit!".

Kori's pov..

I am still in the shock,about how i am doing the dating with one of the most famous,goodlooking men on the planet earth!DICK GRAYSON!*knock knock*"Kori?""please do the coming of in""hey Kor""hello friend rachel,is there anything you need?"i asked,because she only ever does the knocking when she needs somthing"so none of my clothes fit me anymore,exept these-"she pointed down to her shorts and Lakers jersey that Victor had gotten all of them"-And i need a haircut..so do you wanna,go to the mall?"I looked at her in shock,she hates the mall!"OF COURSE FRIEND RACHEL!,Let us see if friend Victor and boyfriend Richard want to go!"

Time skip...No ones pov..

The titans were now sitting in Victors Range Rover,his civilian took his place in the front seat,and Rachel and kori in the back,Vic and kori had on Hollo rings to hide their appearences,Vic looked the same as the first time he put on the rings,He was wearing a white t-shirt under a Blue hoodie,Kori had put on a pair of shoe's to match her jumper,her skin went from bright orange to a Spray tan,Essex girl orange**(I'm from Essex,i can say that!)**,her bright red hair changed to a auburn,her eyes and eyebrows now looked normal.

"I cannot wait until,we arive at the mall!"Kori said exitedly"neither can I"Rachel said bluntly"What is it that you actualy need,Rae?"Dick asked"Clothes,shoes,underwear and a haircut"Rachel said"YAY!We can go into all the diffrent stores,Holister,Forever 21,American aparel,Converse,Van's the salon and the Victoia's secret!"Kori said hapily,"No Kori,we are not going into victoria's secret..."..

The Mall...

's Secret

"That girl,is too good"Rachel sighed whilst walking into the was forced into buying allot stuff and Dick was forced into paying for it.

..

"I hate this store,SOO much!"Dick said to Victor,"Why?"Victor asked"Because of them-"He pinted to the greaters talking to Rachel and Kori"-They are ALWAYS talking to Kori!""Yeah of course,she goes to talk to them,you know how friendly she is!"Vic said trying clam down his flaming leader"Still i hate this store","So,your a Lakers fan?"a greeter asked Rachel,She looked up to see a shirtless,Blonde guy with Hazel eyes,he smiled down at the short girl,she blushed"Yes and no,My friend Vic-"she pointed at him"-he took us to a game a coulpe of months ago,and brought us SO much merch""did you have fun?""yeah,i got REALLY into the game,i shouted at the players..truthly i did a better job at coaching then the coach,then later on we met them and played a game,it was fun""Cool,well me and a couple of my friends are gonna have a game on saturday,maybe you could come""maybe,oh i never got your name?"Urial,Urial Draco""Rachel Roth"

's

Rachel,saw allot of hings she liked in there..and i mean allot of this,she brought half the store..

"Kori can i please go get a hair cut now!?"Rachel asked fiddling withh her hair..

Unknown Location..

"Urial,You and Raziel have a job to do"A Deep Voice said,"why can't Michael or Raphael do it?"Raziel wined,he rolled his Crystal and gold eyes as he flicked his long Blonde/White hair off his shoulder,it went right down to his thigh."Sir,you want us to kill a demon,a very powerful demon by the way,We may be stong and powerful,but we can't fight a Child of Trigon.""Urial,This child,has the power to kill an Angel,You an Raziel aren't like the others,with your endurance and Raziel's voice,you may be able to kill,the child,before she kill's you""Woah,wait a sec,did you just say she?"

* * *

**Second chap,done!i deleted some of this whilst writing 'cause i'm a dipshit:)**

**I hope you enjoyed this,Also the back story of what happend to bb and terra won't be posted for a little while!Buuut a RaeRed will be posted,and Terra and Beast boy will be in it,Terra won't be a Titan though,**

**Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed,**

**Phoneix is out PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3:Gothamese

**Hey i'm sorry i took years to upload!I've been busy,and with the heat wave in london,i haven't been able to do ANYTHING!it's 28 degrres!Which is cold to some people in hot countrys,but it's FREAKING killing me here,and i was about to go to Israel with my school for 2 weeks as well,i'd DIE!**

**So more about the chareters that i intro'd yesterday,not yesterday..last time i updated:**

**Urial Draco-A 6ft3 short Sandy blonde Angel,with Hazel eyes,he's one of the shorter Angels,(In my story angels are above 6ft5 but shorter than 7ft)He is a Draco which means dragon in italian,he is from the house of Draco,A House of Angels that are not as strong as the other 3 Houses,he is very endurant ,so he can do things longer than other Angels and can't be hurt as easily,but he's weaker and doesn't have as much power since he's half human,which is why he looks diffrent to the other angels..He has the Power of Body alteration,like he can change is body shape,skin and hair colour..**

**Raziel Goddrict-A 6ft6 (taller than Starfire!)Angel,with crystal blue eyes with little pieces of gold floating around in them,so they kinda look like a coral reafe(,i'm going to upload the picture to..somthing so you can see,cause his eyes are based off a real picture!),he has long creamy/white/blonde hair like Gwen Steffani's or Christina Agulleria's but Nicer,His hair is insainly long and grows very fast,like 5 inches a month and he only cuts 2 inches on a full moon,He has elemental powers,and has the voice of..well a angel,i made a pun:)Anyway his voice;his voice is like mind control and can turn his sound waves into light and bend the light to make someone invisable but not himself,his is a decendent of Gabriel and is the only desendent of his family,so only child:)he's special..**

**Mikey Locke-A 6Ft5 Angel with the gift of knowloge,he's not really a fighter,but he's phychic and has menatal powers,he's Albino,with Light Green eyes,He's very self councius,even though people think he's beautful,he has stragiht shoulder length hair with a dark brown streak in it,he won't really be seen for the first couple of chapters..**

**Raphel Nielka-One of the taller angels at 6ft8,he has Caramel skin and one green eye and one gold ,not hazel,his eyes are t two diffrent colours,he has Heterochromia ,he has curly brown hair has the gift of courage,and his power is like Urial's but better he can shape shift and can learn anything from looking/watching..**

**NOW TAKING REQUESTS! CRAYCRAYMICKEY ON TWITTER!**

* * *

Chapter 3:Gothamese?

"HA!Arc,you can let us belive that a little girl can Take the both of us.."Urial said,he sat down,on a grand chair,"Never Judge,Uri.."Raziel said playing with his hair,"So,who's this Girl anyway,Big A?"He continued,"She has Many names,But there are 2 she goes by,the first Raven,The Second Rac-"The Arc Started,"Sorry Sir,But i have to go..""Urial said jumping up and running out of the room,Raziel looked out the door he had just seen his friend run through,"He's gone,Arc""Good,now i can stop hiding behind this ball of light,it's hot behind there.."A female voice said,A girl with Short brown hair and oynx eyes said,walking away from the light"So,why don't you tell me why we have to kill this girl,Azar said that she was pure..she was purged on the blue moon,was she not?"Raziel asked"Raziel,she has a purpose,and that is to defeat Urial,you see she is not yet capabel of killing a Angel,and Urial is not a Angel,his mother was a liar,one of the fallen ones..and his father was a waste of life,But since he is the only son of the Draco House,he is here...Also Michael has seen his future..he will be...lost.."Arc said sadly,Raziel looked at her with a deep pain,"Then why am i involed Arcelia?""Raziel,She holds a VERY important part in your,no All of our futures..she Holds the Key,to peace..and you will help her see the light and if you don't Urial will somehow show her the dark..""So whats her name?"Raquel Roth...In corvus**(1)**""hmm,Rachel,huh..always liked that name.."Raziel said with a smile.

Raven's pov..

'6:30..shite"I'M LATE!"I scream as i search for my shoe,it's been a few days since i met Uri,He's like the NICEST guy in the world,he Respects the arts and history,and all the things i love,he even knows the legend of Azarath!Which means HE READS!i finally find my shoe,i put it on and look in the mirror,Kori chose my hair cut and gave the hairdresser very specific messurements,my hair was now mid-back length and the tips were either blue,white or purple..i didn't think it would look good but i was wrong,they mixed together PERFECTLY,i also got my bangs cut,but i personaly think it looks best when i run a hand through the front of it,in a diaganal line,i was dressed in a white lace button up,with a black belly top and studded high wasted denim shorts,i was wearing my new black and blue vans which went perfectly,I teleport down to the garage,where i see my black camero,i get in and speed through the tunnel.

15 minutes later..

i was able to get there with no harm..to me..i park and start to jogge to his friends house,the sun is now setting,i can hear the basket make that swoop nosie,"Oh COME ON URI!"I hear someone scream,it was a deep voice..like slade deep,i walk around the estate 'wow these people must be rich' i think to myself as i see Uri,3 other guys and a girl messing around,"Rachel,you made it"I hear him say,he was wearing a shirt this time a blue one and white shorts."Yes,yes i did"she smiles,i see his friends give each other a 'oh no'look,"Guys this is Rachel,the girl i told you about"they all came and surronded me"Rachel this is Michael-"i look to a adorable albino guy,who would make a puppy aww,i mean i'm not a puppy but i awwd' he blushed"-Raphel and his Girlfriend Lia**(2)**-"I looked and smiled at the Incredably tall guy and his almost as Tall Girlfriend,they waved,he had to be like 6ft6 or somthing and she had to be 6ft2,she was taller than Robin for Azar's sake"-And last but never least Raziel"I looked to Raziel,who was perfection..and his eyes..they were like mine but diffrent colours,"Hey Rachel,it's a pleasure"He said taking my hand and kissing it,i blushed at the tall shirtless guy,i stare at his torso..i can feel him watching my eyes checking out his 6-pack,"Dude..no"Uri says shaking his head,"i'm sorry i'm a gentalmen"they start a small argument i walk over to Raphel,"So Rachel were you from?"I instantly pick up his Austrilian accent,"Well i don't need to be told were your from-"i say with a smile"-i'm from Gotham""Cool,were you born there?,cause you don't look like a native gothamese gal**(3)**"No,i was born in..Italy"I say trying not to look suspicious,"Really,do you speak Latin?-"I nod with a smile"Quamdiu pro mora, quod non habet accentum?(How long did you live there for,cause you don't have a accent),"VI et habitaverunt ibi usque dum fuit, et biennio antequam migremus hinc Germaniamvivere"(I lived there till i was 6,then i lived in germany for two years before moving here)"I said looking into his green and green eyes."Hey guys can you please stop speacking latin!I only speak english!"Uri said,we laugh at him,"This is lia ,Lia come here a sec"He calls over his girl friend and she brings Michael,"Lia,Mickey,look at her eyes"He says,my eyes widen in shock..'i forgot to the spell on..'"they look like Razzy's,just..indigo and blue"Michael says,Lia smiles and gasps,"Question,are you and Uri dating?""no.."i say with a confused face "Good,You and Raz should get married and have have like Super cute Twins,and their eyes would be like Raph's it would be AMAZING!,RAZ,COME GET THIS CHICK PREGGERS!SO YOUR KIDS AND MINE GET CAN MARRIED AND HAVE A KID THAT BOTH OF YOUR EYES!"Raziel,Uri,Raph,Michal and I stare at her,like 'what the fuck Lia..'"I'm gonna go get some water for every one,Mickey ome with me"Uri says Dazed,When he's gone Raziel comes over and says"Arc,stop it.."I look at him confused,"Look Raven-"I stare at them in shcok how di-"-Yeah we now who you are,Tomorow,when you are not busy,meet us here at 9pm if not 9 anytime after that,we need to have a little convosation..""who are you"i ask making my hands into fists"I Metrion am the Grandaughter to Azar,Arcelia the Arc Angel of Azarath,That is Raphael the Angel of Courage from the house of Nielkia-"He noded his head"-And that is Raziel the Angel of light,from the house of Goddrict and the Decendent of Gabriel"I look at them shocked,The houses of Nielkia and Goddrict were 2 of the 4 houses that imprisonend Trigon in the Underworld,"Does that mean Michael is from the house of Locke ..the white Angels(Not being Racist) of Knowlage and That must mean Urial's the..."I start,but can't finish,These people are the descendents of the saviours of Azarath,Thousands of years ago..They stoped my father and Killed almost every member pf the church of Blood.."Yes,We need Your help to stear him down the right path..."I start shaking,i cant help it,i fall to my knees.."Rachel..-"Raziel starts he kneels down and wraps his Big arms around me,i return the hug and sink my head into his shoulder,he smells of Roses and...Moon dust**(4)** "-Don't be scared,were not going to hurt you,were going to take you home and sort all of this out ok,-"i nod as he starts swaying"-cool,your INSANLY warm,it's like the most AMAZING feeling in the entire world"i giggle as he lets go of me"Michael and Uri will be out in a sec,So get yourself together kay?"I nod,and they all smile"And Thats why you two should have kids,for Our benift!"Arcelia says,happily,Raph and I look at her like what,as Mike and Uri come back"So i miss anything,whilst Uri was screaming over a ant..""It was a Giant Cockroach OKAY!""Ha!,Nah mate,you didn't miss that much,only that Raz and Rachel are gonna have wild and Crazy sex after they go to Vegas and get married"Raph says in his accent,Arc just smiles and Raziel..well "OHH!IN YOU FACE BITCH!,You've known this girl for 3 days and are still in the friend-zone whilst i the all-mighty Raziel am going to rock on boat like we're in a storm!"i look at him and then Uri and take a intrest into his shocke facial expression,"No,Bro i think you've got the Roles a little mixed up,you see i Hate boats buut love Horses,and i Razzy,am going to ride you like one"i say,watching Uri's facal expression go from shocked to devastaed.

"Well,i hope you too have fun in pound town"Michel adds,Raph Ohh's and gives him a high five,"You guys should stop by Rack City first"Arc add's with a wink..i look at her and blush,"well you guys have fun,Sadly none of us are gonna be a ble to 'come' with you guys to either of those places,i mean Lia's going to the big D "We laughed at the chain of Sex jokes,"Nice ones guys,No Uri were not gonna get married and i'm not going to be riding anything-"I start"Yet"Raziel add's with a wink,"No not yet or anytime soon..""You know you want me,Look at my hot bod,and ALL girls want MY D.."I look at him with a WTF face and turn to look at the others who are all nodding,"are you saying that all of you've seen his-"Uri stops me and says "Yep,it wasn't intentinal OKAY!,we were in the pool and he dived off the high dive and his shorts came off and he were having a breath holding contest,and it was just there..you couldn't look away,Lia actualy had to be carried out he pool and turned around"I looked at them shocked as Raziel wiggled his eyebrows at me.."Lia,what did you mean by rack city?"I ask trying not to look a Razzy."You know what i ment-"I shook my head"-Really?Dude Come on you have to know what ment-"I shook my head again"She thinks your a porn star"Michel said,"What?!"I say to her,"Your insanly pretty,and look like Nicki Minaj,and from what you said to Raz,you sound like your really experienced!"i giggle at her "Lia,I'm a Virgin"She looks at me like what,so does Uri and Mike,"Hmm,cool any one wanna play some more b-ball,3 on 3..Anyone?"We all nod,Lia,Uri and Mike were on team,with them being the closest in heigh and Raph,Raz and i on a team,I being the shortest at 5ft5 was put on a team with two GIANTS!i ean they actualy tower over me.

* * *

** Rachel roth..the Raven in Latin**

** is what they call Arc,because Uri doesn't know what Arc looks like so the thinks Lia is just a regular brown haird girl and doesn't see her eyes as oynx he sees them as dark brown.**

** is what i call people from Gotham(Batmans city!for all you noobs who don't know)**

** dust is somthing that exists in storys,it's a compound from Azarath.**

**Also i'm sorry about the whole m rated convosation..I was listing to Cockiness by Rihanna and it inspired me,I hope you enjoyed,i'll update again later this week,Please review,follow or favourite this story,and read my other TT fan fic So this is love if your a RedRae shipper!**

**Thank you and again i be sorry guurrl..or all yo' future baby daddy's out thur!Shout out!**

**no i don't talk like that,i kinnda speak like danisnotonfire in a way,i'm british,if you need to contact me Tweet me CrayCrayMickey!**

**Phoneix is out PEACE! **


	4. Chapter 4:So your orange

**Chapter 4,Guys!**

**So,these fanfics are taking up allot of my time,So that's why I take a long time to upload,but i've only got 4 days of school left,then from the 24th-5th september,i'm gonna upload SOO much,i might upload once every 2 days..would that be a good thing?**

* * *

Chapter 4:So...Your Orange..

"Dick?"Rachel said,Dick turned to face the empath"Yeah Rachel","errm,Can I bring some friends into the tower?"She asked,Dick looked at her shocked,"Are they civilans?"He asked,not wanting to bring anyone into his beloved tower," 're from Azarath.."Rachel said staring into the whites of his domino mask,He sighed"I trust you Rae..Buut if they turn out to be some magical creture in disguse,tell me right away."She nodded to her leader,"Thanks Dick"She said walking out of the room.

Arc's pov...

I was at the house Mikey,Raziel and I shared when we wern't in Azarath,"Arc!"Raziel shouted,from inside the house,I was in the garden by the secluded pool,I got up and walked over to the Villa type home,"Arc,please tell Raziel that the Nutella is MINE!"Mickey said whilst fighting over the tub with Raziel,"NO!It's mine i'm the one who bought it!"I look at the boys,One of them was one of the smartest people in the Universe..The other was Raziel..."Stop it!and Give me that!"I said taking the jar"It's mine..."it was now a battle for the nutella,our eyes were locked in a colourful gaze,it was most likley a fairis wheel of colours for someone watching from the outside,"Give me the jar,or i set the house on fire.."Raziel said breaking the silence,I looked to Mikey,who's eyes were turning a pale yellow,which ment he was about to use his powers,I steped Smirked at the display,"**STOP**"He said in a deep, tried to resist but he couldn't,"**give me the jar**"He said to me,I gave him the jar..i loved that jar.."**Now,slap yourselves**"He said sitting down,We slaped ourselves,"That is why,I am KING of the nutella!"He said triumphantly,as he oped the jar,My phone rang"It's Rachel,i'ma put it loud speaker.."

"Hey Rachel""Sup Rae-Rae!""Hi.."We all said to the girl on the other end of the line,_"Hey,so what time are we..going to dance.."_She said,"Don't worry he's not here Rachel,I said_"oh..cool,so what time are you guy's coming over?"_"In 40 minutes,'cause Arc needs to get dressed and Raziel needs to do his hair.."Mikey said,I looked down at my attire,i was dressed in Addidas jogging bottoms and a plain white t.,_"Good,because i'm going on a mission,like Right now..so see you then.."_She hung up"Did she just hang up on you?"Raziel said with a Mouthful of nutella,Mikey and i nod.

Time skip 40 minutes later...

We had just arived at the tower,Raph had met us in that 40 minutes,I was now dressed properly,In a Vintage shirt,a black skirt and some white pumps that matched my bag,Raph was wearing Shorts,a white v-neck,and white jordans,Mikey was wearing the same thing he was wearing before,A green hoodie,Black muscle shirt,Skinny jeans and white air forces,And lastly Raziel,we were able to get him into some sort of shirt,he was wearing a armless blue hoodie,Black skinny jeans and blue van's,His hair was in a braid over his shoulder."What do we do?"Raph asked,"isn't there a door bell?"Raziel asked

In titans tower..

"Cy!"Jinx shouted,"Yeah Jen?"He said walking into the common room,"There's a group of good looking people at the door,what do i do?"She said looking at the Robot-man,"Let them in,they're Raven's friends,from Azartah.."Robin said out of nowhere,Jinx nodded and let them in.

_"You may enter...if you dare"_A voice said to the group of angels,"Woow,if that's not odd,i don't know what is.."Raziel said walking throught the doors,"It's so dark.."Arc said "Shh...someones there.."Raph said,"how about some light Raz.."Raziel nodded and sent a electric pulse though the floor,All the lights turned on and standing there in the middle of the floor was Starfie,Kid Flash and Robin.."So your Friends Of Raven huh,thought you guys would be all dark and gloomy.."Kid Flash said,"Yes friend KF,It is strange to see friend Raven,hang around with such..good-looking creatures.."Starfire said,wanting to touch them,Robin just crossed his arms and got a little angry that she thought that they were attractive."How did you turn on the lights?"Robin questiond.."How didn't I?"Raziel said walking to stand face to face with Robin,"I'm Raziel,Mr leader sir."He said putting out his hand,"Robin."Dick said not touching his hand,"I am Starfire,would you and your friends like to be mine?".."You want US to be your friend?"Mikey said,Shocked."Sure,i'd love to be your friend Starfire.."Raziel said kissing her hand,she blushed and smiled.

Raven's pov..

"Your here.."I said to them,they nodded,"follow me"I said opening a portal to my room,"All the stuff is ready for the poral,all we need to do is cast th spell,"I like your room Rachel,it's so..Cryptic.."Mikey said running a hand down the book shelf,"So,heres the thing...i can't really teleport 5 people,so 2 of us will have to stay here"Arc said,knowingly that it's a hard and tiring spell,"Raz and I will stay,since we don't really need to be there"Raph said with a smile,Raz just nodded in agreement,"Here's a map of Titan's tower,If you need the toilet just use mine,and stay out of the bedrooms please"Rachel said handing them the map,"We shall get out of your hair"Raz said as he and raph left the room.

Raz's pov..

"So,this door should take us to the common room.."Raph said whith a smile opening the door,To the common room with 3 titans chilling..."Heeeyy"I said awkwardly,Raph just waved,"What are you two doing?"Robin said to us,"Well Raven said for us to explore the tower whilst the others went to Azartah.."Raph said,Robin looked Pissed!"She just let you..Why didn't she take you with her?"Robin said like a dickface,"Rob,the Azarath speel,is a hard one,Rae once took me theere and fainted when we arrived from the lack of power"A pink haired girl said in her defense,"If she took 5 she'd most likely die,even Lia can't do that..and she's one Azarath's elite.."Robin just nodded,"So if this Lia gils one of the elite..then what are you?"He asked us,"Isn't that a bit personal Rob?"a Cyborg asked,"No it's cool"Raph said,"We'll show you if you want?"Robin just nodded,"Do you have a gym or somthing like that?"I asked,Robin said,"Yeah follow us"whilst getting up off of the sofa.

The Training room..

"Show us what you got boys.."The pink haired girl now know as jinx said,"Nothing TOO flashy Raz."Raph said to me with a unoticable wink,"I am Raziel,I have a ..Powerful Voice"Robin looked at me as if i was a joke,i smirked,"I can control everything you do,With my voice,I have a Sonic scream which if i hold can make force fields and bend light,Watch"I said as i turned to Raph,**"Robin,Go kick Cyborg in the leg"**I said,he started to twich then slowly started to move,"Why am i doing this,i have no control"Robin said trying to resist,"Now,Cyborg,i'm going to shiled you"I said before i screamed,Jinx winced at the deafing noise,as a force filed sourounded Cyborg then hid him,"Wow,that's amazing"Jinx said walking over to touch the light,i mut down the shield,and stoped Robin."What if you lost your voice and were attacked."Robin said,"Well wonder boy,Raziel here has elemental powers,which he won't show.."Raph said,in a pissed tone,i think it's because of what happend last nodded,"What can you do then,Raphel?"Jinx asked him,"Well miss Jinx I can shapeshift and alter my DNA in anyway possible,i'm also a wepon's expert."

Before he could do anything,Kid flash enterd with Starfire trying to keep up with him,"Jinx we need to talk..RIGHT NOW!"KF said,"I'm in the middle of somthing right now KF!","I don't care,we need to talk!"He said taking her arm,"Wow,kid let her girl.."Cyborg said to him,"You This is your fault!"He said attempting to punch Cyborg in the face"Kid flash,stop it..come with me we need to talk about what's going on!"Robin said dragging him out of the was a silence for a long period of time,"So..Your Orange.."Raph said to starfire

* * *

**So there you go,i rushed this chapter 'cause i'm going to the cineima later,to watch dispicable me 2:),So sorry..errm next chapter will be a tell all..so yeah.**

**i'm taking requests for fanfics now..**

**Phoniex is out BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5:The Tan Terror & Cake?

**This is my second time typing this,'cause my laptop decided to have the ultimate melt down which pissed me off like SO much,'cause i didn't save:)Yeah i'm a dumbass,if anyone has any idea's about the next chapter PLEASE tell me 'cause i have none.**

**So i'm on summer vacay now,So update this story twice a week?Yes..No..Next story i'm writing is a RaexSpeedy!Which will be a love triangle and will be Highschool/University fan fic...I'm they'll go to 6form in that story...First 2 Chapters of that is already out,Be on the look out!'cause it will be uploaded later..I'm having so much fun writing that!:)**

* * *

Chapter 5:

"How does he do it?"Urial asked,Today was guy's day out,So Lia was most likely out with 'Rachel',"Do what?"Raphel replied,running a hand through his mess of currly chocolate locks,"THAT!"Uri said pointing to Raziel who was just sitting drinking water,Whulst being surronded by a group of girls."Ohh,That.."Michael said putting down the weights,"He doesn't do that...intentionally,it just happends,I mean it used to happen to me all the time till I asked them to go away"He finished."Wait,So girls go after HIM,not the other way round?"Urial said steping on a treadmill,"Yep."Raph added to the convosation."*Gasp*,That means there's a high chance that Rachel will go after him too!"Uri said slaming his down on the treadmill turning up the speed,"No...Yeah.."Raph said trying to be comforting,Uri gasped in shock and fell off the treadmill.

"Ohhh,That's gota hurt"Raziel said running over to his friends."Ugghhh"Was the only thing you heard from the shirtless blonde boy on the floor."Lets go get some cake"Raph said out of the blue,"Sure"Raph replied,"Woo!CAKE!YES!"Mikey said happiley...He loves cake:)

5 minutes later...

"We left Uri on the floor"Raph said,stoping dead in his tracks,"Cake?"Mikey said stoping,"Later,We have to go get Uri first"Raziel said,"You guy's go i'll just wait here..."They noded in reply to Mikey's comment,Once they were round the corner,Mikey make a dash for the door,which was on the ground floor of the 20 story building,He didn't even bother waiting for the lift.

"...Where's Mikey?..."Raph said looking to Raziel whilst fixing Urial's possition on their shoulders,"Cake..."Was Raziels response.

Raven's pov...

Why am I here?Arcelia,Jinx and I were for some reason..at a tanning salon?,"Why are we here again?"Lia asked,"I have a uneven tan!Do you NOT see the tree leaf pattern on half of my body?!"Jinx said,Well right now she was Jen Mistry,The blonde Indian girl with the WORST tan EVER,"Well...yeah but it's not THAT bad.."Lia said scepticaly.(Please tell me if thats a word!Google doesn't know!).Jinx looked at the girl as if she was insane."Guy's,Lia stop trying to nice,Jen...Try to calm down,We all know it's horrible,And nothing will help it..."I said trying to ease the tone,Jen just droped her robe and went into the tanning bed,"I'm gonna laugh when she comes out more orange than Starfire.."Lia said in hushed tones,I laughed,"So Has Urial come across the'Evil one'Yet?"I asked,"No,But he will..Very,Very,VERY,Soon Rachel.."She said making a serious face,"Anyway Rachel,Jen seems very sad,Whats wrong with her?"Lia said lightening the subject,"Her Boyfriend Kf,Got mad because he thinks she was cheating on her with Cy,But she's not,She's been helping upgrade the tower with her 'special' skill set,So now he's gone M.I.A with Robin"I wisperd to her,She gasped and replied"What a horrible thing to do!,He should be a man and face her!"I nodded in agreement.

"Guy's,Wha'd ya think?,Better Right?-"We looked at the now bronze girl in aw,Her tan had kinda gotten better,And by that the tree marks were gone,But she was now 10 times darker than before,"You erm,You look like you fell asleep in the sun"I said whilst Lia Bit her nuckels and winced and made 'Umm' Noises;Cause she didn't know what to say."Let's go out later..."Lia said with her back to Jinx,I just nodded in agreement with my eyebrows still raised from looking at 'The Tan Terror'formerly nown as Jinx."It can't be that ba-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH"Jinx said/Screamed after looking in a mirror,I gave Lia a look that said 'She should of just waited for it to fade'..

Time Skip!

We were now back at the tower in my newly decorated room,I left the whole Black and scary theme and went for a Black,White and Midnight blue theme as well,I left my bed the same but it was now white,My book shelves were ebony as were my dresser and desk,My wals were the Midnight blue and the swirly tree like patterns were white,I also had floor lights on the edges of my carpet and behind all my books so they had this neon blue on the walls.

Anywho,Lia and I had finaly gotten over Jinx's Tan Bit Starfire and Cyborg..Well,Cyborg Fainted then when he got up laughed and Starfire Questioned her choice,Since you could notice the Tan when she was powerd up,Her white skin was well...I don't think theres even a colour for what she is right now,A mix of Orange and Pink."Jen I think you should wear a White nail polish insted of the spiceberry,'Cause It WON'T look good."Lia said to Jinx who was wearing a dressing gown over her long-sleaved Backless L.B.D (Little Black Dress),With a Blue belt that matched her purse."You Sure?"Jinx asked Lia,"Yep,Your skins now a Dark Caramel colour and it will best suit the white,Trust me Raphel's twin sister Rias(Re-us)is a Lighter Caramel than you and she told me that white and other light colours suit her the Listen!"Lia said with a twirl,She was wearing a high waisted black tutu,With a Lacy black crop-top that ended 2 inches above where the skirt started,She was still deciding what shoes to wear with it and her hair was,Curly well more like a mess of curls really."Does it really matter,You guy's just need to hurry up,I've been dressed for the last hour!"I say to them,For the last HOUR,I've been wearing a off the shoulder black and white dress with Red Heel's that have actually been FORCED upon my feet,My hair was in a fish-tail braid,with my dyed pieces of hair mixed in with it."It Takes time to be perfect Rachel!"Lia said,I sighed"Lia,Your gonna be the highest form of priestes in Azarath within 4 years!You wont have tome to be perfect,Azar used to say 'Perfection is over rated!And it was a problem that should be fixed in people,You only live for 4 hundred years give or take you marry someone with the same power level as you..then you might be Imortal,Well that's how it would be if we wern't destinend to be destroyed by a great evil in 9 years.'."They both looked to me as if I was crazy,"Ahh Grandma-ma was fun yet serious and may have been the wisest but she was also old and co-co bananas Metrion"Lia said wiggling her finger at me..Wait did she call me Metrion,"Metrion?"Jinx asked,"My Name in Azarathian,Was Metrion My Mom Named me Rachel,But I was also named Raven by the Monks,I was only ever called Rachel by my Mother and Trigon when he visted me in my dreams.."I said looking down,"Well let's lighten up the moment..allot were both dressed and ready to PART-AY!"Jinx said fist pumping.

Raziel's Pov...

"Boy's we have a Job tonight,A real some Angel crap...well were still on that job and Raph is gone on some special mission with the rest of the Nielka Clan,But The rest of us are gonna PARTY!"I said happily,We were currently at Raph & Uri's 2 story penthouse,All dressed up,I was in all black,Black Skinny's,Combat boots,A leather jacket and was forced to wear some sort of shirt so it was a sleavless button up..that was mostly buttoned up,My hair was down but my bangs were in a hair clip,(You know when girls get the front of they're hair and pull the front back with a hair clip in that qiff,Yeah that)."My head hurts..."Uri said,He was wearing burgandy chinos,A black blazer witha white v-neck underneath and black vans."Whatever,I still can't believe I ate that much cake...it..it was disturbing..."Michael said still a bit shaky from his cake overdose...let's just say he's not allowed within 5 feet of that shop..Ever cake freak was wearing a Green Raph-lauren Polo,Polo shirt Tan skinny jeans and Green and white Converse,You could see in his light green eyes that he was still a little bit freaked,"That's why were doing this,To get over the cake and falling off a treadmill embarssment"I said.I force them up off of Uri's Red sofa and practicly dragged them to the 's was awkawardly quiet for us,When we got to the garage we got in Raph's Range Rover,He wouldn't mind that I drove it.

We all got in and I started up the car and 'Men in black' came on the radio,"Oh,Man I haven't heard this song in years"Uri said turning up the radio,Unlike Raph,Mikey & I,Uri was actualy raised on earth,Mikey and Raph had been here for missions and things but I haven't been here allot,But I did emerse myself In ALL of earths history,Culture and species for a Year."How many years?"Mikey asked from the back seat,"5..ish"He said trying to didnt care he just started to rap along with Will Smith,Mikey and I Joined him..what it's a catchy song..

_Here come the Men in Black_  
_It's the M.I.B.'s, uhh, here come the M.I.B.'s_  
_Here come the Men in Black_  
_They won't let you remember_  
_Nah nah nah_

_The good guys dress in black remember that_  
_Just in case we ever face to face and make contact_  
_The title held by me - M.I.B._  
_Means what you think you saw, you did not see_  
_So don't blink be what was there_  
_Is now gone, black suit with the black Ray Ban's on_  
_Walk in shadow, move in silence_  
_Guard against extra-terrestrial violence_  
_But yo we ain't on no government list_  
_We straight don't exist, no names and no figerprints_  
_Saw somethin strange, watch your back_  
_Cause you never quite know where the M.I.B.'s is at_  
_Uh and..._

_Here come the Men in Black (Men in Blaaaaack)_  
_Galaxy defenders (oahhaooohh ohhhhh)_  
_Here come the Men in Black (Men in Blaaaaack)_  
_They won't let you remember_

_Uh uh, uh uh, now_  
_From the deepest of the darkest of night_  
_On the horizon, bright light enters sight tight_  
_Cameras zoom, on the impending doom_  
_But then like BOOM black suits fill the room up_  
_With the quickness talk with the witnesses_  
_Hypnotizer, neuralizer_  
_Vivid memories turn to fantasies_  
_Ain't no M.I.B.'s, can I please_  
_Do what we say that's the way we kick it_  
_Yaknahmean? I see my noisy cricket get wicked on ya_  
_We're your first, last and only line of defense_  
_Against the worst scum of the universe_  
_So don't fear us, cheer us_  
_If you ever get near us, don't jeer us, we're the fearless_  
_M.I.B.'s, freezin up all the flack_  
_(What's that stand for?) Men In Black_

_Uhh M_  
_The Men in Black..._  
_The Men in Black_

_Let me see ya just bounce it with me, just bounce with me_  
_Just bounce it with me c'mon_  
_Let me see ya just slide with me, just slide with me_  
_Just slide with me c'mon_  
_Let me see ya take a walk with me, just walk it with me_  
_Take a walk with me c'mon_  
_And make your neck work_  
_Now freeze..._

_Here come the Men in Black (Men in Blaaaaack)_  
_The galaxy defenders_  
_Right on, right on_  
_Here come the Men in Black (Men in Blaaaaack)_  
_They won't let you rememberk (ohhhh nooooo)_

_Alright check it, let me tell you this in closin_  
_I know we might seem imposin_  
_But trust me if we ever show in your section_  
_Believe me, it's for your own protection_  
_Cause we see things that you need not see_  
_And we be places that you need not be_  
_So go witcha life, forget that Roswell crap_  
_Show love to the black suit, cause that's the Men in_  
_That's the Men in..._

_Here come the Men in Black (here they comeeeee)_  
_The galaxy defenders (ga-la-xy de-fenders)_  
_Here come the Men in Black (ohhhh here they come)_  
_They won't let you remember (won't, let you, rememberrrr)_  
_Here come the Men in Black (ohhhh here they come)_  
_Galaxy defenders (ohh ohh, ohh ohh, ohh ohh)_  
_Here come the Men in Black_  
_They won't let you remember_

I handeld all the long and female parts,'cause I'm the only one who can hit another octave,"Hey,Razzy Where are we going?"Uri said turning off the radio to stop Justin Bieber from destroying our ears.(I Phoniex actualy Don't hate Justin Bieber,I think that he's been acting like a total duche latley,but aside from that hes okay..please don't hate me belibers...or give me hate!),"A Club!This lady gave me a flyer for this club..and it's right over there"I said pointing to the club that had the longest line in the entire world for it's opening night.I park the car and we all get out,We were walking down to the end of the line when we heard a voice,"Hey,Guy's Overhere!"It was Arc,Rachel and somechick..who look's like Jinx."Lia?What are you guys doing here?"Uri asked,"Hey,You look nice too,I'm great thanks for asking.."Arc said sarcasticly,"Hey Lia,What are you doing here?"Uri said,Nicley then went to a dull tone,"Were here to PART-AY!And sing...well mostly Rachel.."The girl said," are you, didn't know you could sing Rachel...",Rachel,Lia and Mikey raised thy're eyebrows,"Yeah I can sing,But I made a bet with Lia on the way here,that we'd bump into someone and this is Jen,You've met before,Rember.."She said,I looked to jen who blinked her cat-lik...ohh it's Jinx..I'm such an idiot."Ohh yeah sorry,Jen Hey..Loving the maybe we could sing together?"I asked,Jen now had a rain cloud on her top of her head."Oh hey the lines moving,You guy's getting in or what?" 'Jen' asked,We nodded and made our way up the line.

TO BE CONTINUED...Is this a cliff hanger?

* * *

**Uggh,It took me FOREVER to write this!I lost this like twice then words kept going missing!**

**The song is men in Black by Will Smith,Doesn't it bother you that he doesn't age!Like i am not joking!He's looked the same for as long as I can rember.**

**Anywho The nail polish tip that Arc gave to Jinx is real,I actally realised it since i'm a caramel colour and it's imposible to find a nice colur that suits my skin tone well like AT ALL!**

**Mikey has a cake obssesion,Uri will meet someone on the night of the karoke!Who will change his life for the worst and he and Rachel will get together and there will be a HUGE PLOT TWIST!...maybe i don't even know the plot of this story anymore!**

**PHONIESX IS OUUUTTT,no i'm in eating Marsh Mallows!PEACEEEE!111111**


	6. Chapter 6:Malum

**Uggh took my days to write this!Total wirters block duudes!Heres chapter 6 so yeah!**

* * *

Chapter 6:Malum

Inferno...the dance club/karoke bar

"Uggh,My Tan is so horrible!"Jinx said sadily.

They had finaly gotten into the club,Which was densly packed by the way,The instantly split was dragged to the dance floor by Jinx and Riziel,Lia was standing there alone surronded by a group of people,And Raven & Urial,They were at a booth with everyones drinks.

"Hey,Urial?"Raven asked

"Yeah Rachel?"He retorted

"Are you ok?,You haven't really been as..peppy,for the last couple of days.."She said scrathing her wrist

"Oh,Well i'm sorry.I haven't really been feeling very well,And I also have the feeling that somthing bad's gonna from that,I fell of a treadmill this morning"He said with a smile.

Raven giggled and said,"Wow That sucks,Anywho are you gonna sing later on tonight?".

"Ha! .I wouldn't wanna put you guys through somthing THAT horrible.I unlike Raziel should never sing or Your ears WILL bleed"He said taking a sip off his drink

"Thats pro-"Raven started..

"Rachel Come dance with us!Show the World you intense moves!"Jinx said running over and draging Raven away

Uri's pov..

*Sigh*,Guess I'm alone again.

"Hey,Why are you sitting alone?"I looked up to see a beautiful girl with short black hair and Redish brown eyes,She was wearing a very low cut black and white vest..not that I was looking,a Black mini skirt and black 6-inch heels to go.

"I'm not,I'm here with 5 other people.."I said

"That wasn't my question,But I just wanted a reason to come over and talk to you"She said with a smile

I moved over and patted for to sit down.

"huh,The lady making the first move,Thats a first.I'm Urial By the way.."I said with a smile

"Malum**(1) **Rose,Urial's a really pretty name,What does it mean?"She asked

"No Idea"I said with a chuckel

"Same,I just know that it's latin..."She said with a smile

I chucked,"We could ask one of my friends later,They all for some unknown reason speak latin"I said,Not nowing why Rachel or Lia speak latin..," you excuse me for a minute,I'll be right back"I said to Malum getting up and running over to Raz.

"RAZ!"I said iver the loud music

"Sup!"He said,whilst dancing

"So,I met a girl who's sitting in our booth,I need somthing to say..."I said,Pointing to her.

"You finaly get a girl,And you leave her alone in the booth for other guys to pick up!,Huh...You will never learn,Say somthing funny yet cute,What do you know about her?"He asked

"..nothing,but she reminds me of Ili-"I started

"Do NOT mension her,EVER!I hope shes in fucked in the ass by 9 demons at the same time!"He said,with his arms flailing around in the air

"Fine,So what do I say?"I asked,again

"Pretend to yawn,and put your arm around she's cool with her about her intrests and if they're close to yours just say me too."He said,Walking over to Rachel and Jen who were being hit on by these guys.

Ok,I walked back over to her and asked,"What's your favioute colour?"I asked,REALLY URI!,You could do better than that.

"Dark green,Whats yours?"She asked

"Same!"I said with a smile

"Ok,Whos your favioute artist?"She asked

"I like all art,I am fond of picasso though.."I said think thats what she ment

"haha,No artist!"She said giggling

"OH...Your gonna laugh at me"I said blushing

"I swear to god",She said.(Crossing her fingers behind her back;))

"..Huh,Emblem 3..."I said blushing even harder

"They are AWSOME!..."I said taking a sip of my drink

"Hey do yo-"She was cut off by the anouncer

"Karoke Time!"

Raziel's pov..

I grabbed Rachel's hand and Pushed through the crowed to get to the stage,"I go,You Go,Then we do a duet!"I said exitedly

She giggled and knodded

"SO WHO'S GOING FIRST!"The anouncer shouted into the microphone

"ME!"I said dashing onto the stage

"Okay,What's your name blondie?"He asked

"Raziel.."I said with a smile

"What song you gonna sing for us tonight Raziel?"He asked

"Treasure,By Bruno Mars.."I said,The crowd started wooing

The music started

**_Baby squirrel, you's a sexy motherfucker_**

**_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby_**  
**_I gotta tell you a little something about yourself_**  
**_You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady_**  
**_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_**

**_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_**  
**_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)_**  
**_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_**  
**_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_**

**_Treasure, that is what you are_**  
**_Honey, you're my golden star_**  
**_You know you can make my wish come true_**  
**_If you let me treasure you_**  
**_If you let me treasure you_**

**_(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_**

**_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling_**  
**_A girl like you should never look so blue_**  
**_You're everything I see in my dreams_**  
**_I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true_**

**_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_**  
**_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)_**  
**_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_**  
**_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_**

**_Treasure, that is what you are_**  
**_Honey, you're my golden star_**  
**_You know you can make my wish come true_**  
**_If you let me treasure you_**  
**_If you let me treasure you_**

**_(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_**

**_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_**  
**_You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are_**  
**_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_**  
**_You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are_**

**_Treasure, that is what you are_**  
**_Honey you're my golden star_**  
**_You know you could make my wish come true_**  
**_If you let me treasure you_**  
**_If you let me treasure you_**

**_(whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_**

I finnshed with a little pose move thing,The crowed practicly died,I jumed off the stage after giving back the Microphone

"Raziel That was pretty Amaze.."Rachel said with a smile

"Thanks,But you have to go later.."I said with a even bigger smile

She frowned,"Fine.."She said,"I'll just go when Pinky get's off the stage"She said pointing to a girl in all pink Screaming into a microphone

"Well shes about to be pushed off the stage"I said as I pushed Rachel towards the stage

I followed her every step

"Whats your name,Cutie?"The anoucer dude said

"Rachel"She said awkwardly

"What song do you want to sing Rachel?"He asked again

"Surprise me.."She said with a smile

"Gonna take this back over to 2004!"He said with a smile

She looked really confused for a sec,Then smiled when she started to read the lyrics

_Come on over, come on over baby [4x]_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Hey boy don't you know_  
_I got something going on_  
_I've got an invitation_  
_Don't you keep me waiting all night long_

_I know, you know, so baby don't_  
_Pretend you won't, keep me guessing if you_  
_You will or you won't_  
_Don't wanna play that game with you baby_  
_Said listen to me_

_All I want is you, come over here baby_  
_All I want is you, you know you make me go crazy_  
_All I want is you, now baby don't be shy_  
_You better cross the line_  
_I'm gonna love you right_  
_'Cause all I want is you_

_Come on over, come on over baby [2x]_  
_Ohh...yeah yeah_

_I'm not just talking_  
_About your sexuality (your sexuality)_  
_But I can't help myself_  
_When you put your hands on me_  
_Ooh oh, ooh_

_It's paradise, when you and I_  
_Get close, get tight_  
_One on one I wanna, go all, all night_  
_I wanna play that game with you baby_  
_Listen to me_

_All I want is you, come over here baby_  
_All I want is you (oh oh), you know you make me go crazy_  
_All I want is you (yeah yeah), now baby don't be shy_  
_You better cross the line_  
_I'm gonna love you right_  
_'Cause all I want is you_

_Come on over, come on over baby [2x]_  
_Ohh...yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Don't you wanna be the one tonight_  
_We could do exactly what you like_  
_Don't you wanna be just you and me_  
_We could do what comes so naturally_  
_I got a thing for you_  
_Got my mind made up (yeah)_  
_And I'm serious, never been more baby_  
_I'm sure that it's real (so sure)_  
_And it's right here, uh come on_

_Come on, come on, come on, over [6x]_  
_Oh oh oh, yeah yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You give me..._  
_What a girl feels, what a girl likes_  
_What a girl needs, what a girl wants_

She held the last note for a rather long time,But when she finshed the crowed screamed in delight

_All...I..._  
_All I want is you_  
_Ohh, ohh baby_

_All I want is you, oh you make me go crazy, oh oh (woo)_  
_All I want is you, now baby don't be shy_  
_You better cross the line_  
_I'm gonna love you right_  
_'Cause all I want is you_

_Ohh, ohh, yeah..._  
_All I want is you, you make me go crazy, you_  
_All I want is you, now baby don't be shy_  
_You better cross the line_  
_I'm gonna love you right_  
_'Cause all I want is you_

The crowed claped like crazy when she finshed

When she finally got back over Lia ran and Gave her a hug,"Rachel that was AMAZING!Thank you so much BTW,I was able to get away when you went and started sinning Razzy!"She said giving me a hug

"That was pretty Epic,Well done guys"Mikey said with a smile

"Lets get back over to Uri"I said

We pushed through the crowed till we got to the booth..which was empty

"Wheres Uri?"Lia asked

I looked down at the Table and Saw a siliver coin,I picked it up and freaked out at what i saw

"Guys...Look at this"I showed the silver coin to Lia and Mikey who gasped in shock

"Whats the Matter?"Rachel asked

"He was Taken..By the Fallen ones.."Lia said in a wisper as tears started to stream down her face

Urial's pov...15 mintues eariler..

"Hey do you wanna get some air?"Malum asked

"Yeah,That'd be great right now"I said feeling really dizzy

When we got outside,She lead me to a Ally

"Malum what are we doing in here?"I asked breathing heavily

"Oh,Ya know taking a breather.."She said with a wicked smile

"Wha-"I started

"Somnus(Sleep)"She wisperd I Blacked out..The last thing I saw was black wings sprouting from her back...

* * *

**This took me years to write!I'm going to start a next-Gen avengers(The movie!) Fan fic soon!**

**Malum means Evil in Latin(1)**

**The songs that are used are Treasure by Bruno Mars and Come on over by Christina Agularia...I can't spell her last name like at all!**

**So Love,Read and Review!Phoniex is out PEACE!**


End file.
